The present invention is directed to potentiated insect repellent compositions comprising Deet (N,N-diethyl-metatoluamide), and a class of bicyclic lactones having insect repellent activity.
The search for insect repellent compositions characterized by a combination of excellent repellent activity, high residual activity and relatively little or no toxicity to humans is a continuing one due to recognition of possible toxicity to humans or pets. Thus, relatively longlasting repellent compositions, having essentially no toxic effects upon humans, are currently in great demand.
Generally, commerically available insect repellent compositions comprise an insect repellent compound in a carrier. The cost of the repellent composition is based, to a large extent, upon the cost of the relative amount of repellent compound included therein. Accordingly, any reduction of the relative amount of repellent compound in the carrier while still achieving a strong insect repellent activity will result in a relatively less expensive and desirable commercial product.
Further, relatively high concentrations of Deet may give rise to allergic or toxic reactions in some individuals, as it is well known that different individuals may exhibit significantly different allergic reactions to a given substance. Also, at a certain concentration of Deet, a particularly sensitive individual may begin to exhibit signs of allergic reaction, whereas the same individual may not exhibit such a sensitivity when exposed to a second composition which includes a lesser amount of Deet.
Moreover, the odor or oily nature of Deet may become undesirable to some individuals at relatively high concentrations.